


Emend

by dormiensa



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Spoilers, post revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: The incessant ringing of the doorbell summons Rory.





	Emend

_Pregnancy sucks!_

As she leaned heavily against the sink for needed support while spraying down the powder room with air freshener, the phrase repeated itself over and over in Rory’s mind. Not for the first time, a small part of her brain marvelled at how her mom managed _at age sixteen_ to survive the ordeal. Already, she knew she was getting off easy. The pregnancy books she’d devoured had warned about worse things—vaginal bleeding, nipple leakage, black depressions, and she was really looking forward to the back pains in the final trimester, something that, given her stature, was practically guaranteed. She’d had to stop wearing heels as it was, and she wasn’t even _showing_ yet. 

The incessant ringing of the doorbell interrupted her sulking. She considered ignoring the summons, given that she wasn’t expecting anyone, but there was something like panic in its echoes that made her curious.

Rory opened the door… and stared. 

It was Finn. A very hungover, disheveled, _worried_ Finn. 

“Do you love him, Gilmore?”

Rory gaped. 

“C’mon, Gilmore, you know what I mean. It’s an easy enough question, I’d think, given how the two of you have been carrying on. Do. you. love. him.”

“Yes.” Well, that was _that_ question answered. She’d never dared approach the topic, not even in her moments of self-reflection, since they met up again in Hamburg (and all the rest of what happened during their “arrangement”). 

Finn looked relieved. “Then grab your things and let’s go!”

Rory remained rooted on the spot.

Finn huffed. “Look, you are the only one who can save him from making the worst mistake of his life. If you really love him, you need to stop him. And you need to _tell_ him. He’s getting married on Saturday. That Frenchie of his made us _promise_ that he’d be fresh as a daisy on ‘her day’, so the stag had to be this weekend or never.” He raked a hand distractedly through his hair. “He _cried_ , Gilmore. We toasted him getting shackled and he broke. You’ve got to _fix_ him. You look like hell, by the way.”

Rory let out an involuntary snort. But she was finally mobilized to turn and disappear into the house. When she appeared again, with a jacket, a purse, a small carry-on bag, and the keys, Finn practically dragged her to the waiting taxi. “Wait, Finn! What time is the flight? Do we even have plane tickets?”

Finn withdrew a long, thin envelope from his inner coat pocket and showed her its contents. “Don’t worry. Stephanie arranged everything.”

Rory let out a sigh of relief and climbed into the back seat with him.

Hours later, she stood nervously beside him as Finn pounded on the too-familiar door. As soon as the lock clicked and the slimmest beam of light poured out, Rory was unceremoniously shoved inside. “You two figure this out or I swear I’m bringing that scary bitch college roommate to do a counselling session. You are not allowed out of this flat until you settle this. _You are under surveillance_.”

Rory had fallen, quite literally, into Logan’s arms after Finn’s rough handling, and they’d been staring at one another in shock during his ultimatum. The banging of the door brought them out of their trance. But as Rory attempted to pull away, she found herself trapped. 

“Loga— _mmmmpphhhh_ …” She stopped struggling. She finally, at long last, understood. What he’d been holding back, what he’d been scared to confess, what she’d been a complete _idiot_ to not have realized: he never stopped loving her. She whimpered. She remembered what her dad had said, how he’d had to go along with her mom’s plans because he’d had no say. And she’d done the same, history repeating itself. _But it’s not too late_ , a tiny voice told her. 

She broke the kiss.

“I love you, Rory. Please—I love—I can’t—please—”

“Hush…” She gently pushed him toward the couch and settled into his lap. His hands were everywhere, as if he couldn’t believe that she was real. She held him against her heart, and he finally calmed down. He pressed so tightly that a protesting whine escaped her. The grip loosened slightly.

“Logan.” When he didn’t budge, she repeated his name softly. He reluctantly looked up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for stringing you along. I’m sorry that my not knowing what I wanted to do with my life has made such a mess of things for you and _your_ life. I’m sorry I kept you at arm’s length. I’m—”

“Ace…” He pressed his lips to hers. _There’s nothing to forgive. You’re here now._

When they finally broke apart, she cradled his head in her hands and said, “I love you, Logan.” He beamed, and her heart skipped a painful beat as she realized that this was the first _true_ smile she’d seen since before their relationship ended ten years ago, that all his smiles since they’d reunited had been carefully sculpted to _appear_ like a real smile. How could she have been so blind? Had she really been that self-absorbed—in her mind, she saw that look in her dad’s eyes again. Yes, of _course_ she had. 

“Stop… Ace, stop it. It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t’ve pushed you to get married when you weren’t ready. I was scared to lose you and then I did my best to make sure I did. We could’ve found another way, but I was so fixated, and I was an arrogant ass, thinking that you’d go along with my plan, like you always did. And then, when I was given the God-send of having you back in my life, I was too scared to even _ask_ if I could have a second chance. I know you’ve always been one for commitment, and the fact that you _stayed_ with the arrangement—I don’t deserve— _mmmmpphhhh_ …” 

They paused for breath, and Rory looked deep into his eyes as their foreheads touched. “You trust me?”

Logan chuckled. “You jump, I jump, Jack.”

She grinned but faltered at a nagging thought. She took a deep breath and began with “Before we rush off to fulfill whatever crazy plan The Brigade have cooked up for us—and there’d better be good plumbing and washing facilities wherever it is—you need to know that I… that I’m…” and lost her nerve. 

“Ace… what is it? You know we don’t have to live here. I could transfer to New York and then just commute into the city. I may have to make a few trips back here periodically—”

“No, I’m…” She finally plucked up the courage and whispered in his ear. 

Any fears she had about his reaction were quickly alleviated at the look of pure joy and awe. He kissed her breathless and then carefully placed his hands against her abdomen, hesitating a moment before pressing a tender kiss. 

Logan brought their heads together so their noses touched. “ _In omnia paratus._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> No Odette-bashing intended.


End file.
